1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to gloves and, more particularly, to a glove for use by a person engaging in an activity such as weightlifting.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,384 discloses a glove designed to prevent hyperextension of the ligaments and tendons of the wrists of persons engaged in weightlifting and other activities where sprains to the wrist can occur. That glove has a wrist strap that is attached to the glove body and wrapped around the wrist to secure the glove to the hand and bind the wrist so that hyperextension does not occur.
Other gloves with straps that wrap about the wrist are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,939, Des. 320,872, and Des. 362,927.